It's good to talk
by AJ-1978
Summary: A FF based on the current storyline, of Charlie seeing a counsellor. 2 chapter CJ Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Guys,_

_Well, I've been thinking about this over the weekend, based on the current shows._

_It's only a short one this time!! (Phew, I hear you say!!)._

_I know nothing about psychiatry, I probably can't even spell it…lol!!…but then again, it is only a story…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 1

Charlie turned up at Michaels for her latest appointment. This was her 6th. She'd had two, two hour appointments a week, for the past 3 weeks.

She felt that he was helping her. They'd talked about Grant, and Ruby, and Roman, and the two times she went out with Angelo.

They'd also spoken about her inability to commit to Angelo this time around, which eventually had lead her to seek out some help.

"So Charlie, your next relationship, the one between Angelo and Angelo." He smiled." Who was that with?"

Charlie blushed, something Michael had not seen before, when she'd talked about any of her former lovers. She cleared her throat.

"Erm. Joey. I went out with Joey."

"And what was he like?"

"Erm." Charlie squirmed. "She was…erm…erm…she was wonderful." She managed to get out.

She looked up to see Michaels expression. He remained expressionless. He kept his composure, nothing much shocked him in this job, and even if it did, he remained impartial and unemotional. It was not his job to pass judgement, it was his job to help his clients face their troubles, and help them through them.

Michael smiled, and said quietly. "Carry on."

"I'm in love....erm…I was in love with her." Charlie again looked at Michael, to gauge his reaction. Nothing.

"How did you meet her?" He asked.

Charlie slowly ran through the events of her brief, but wonderful, (until the end anyway), time with Joey.

"I first saw her in the surf club. She was working behind the bar. I couldn't take my eyes off her." Charlie smiled. "I didn't even realise why at the time. But I thought she was beautiful."

Charlie continued to talk about Joey, with deep love and affection. Michael could see it was obvious that Charlie still loved her.

She finished. "So I guess I hurt her so much, she couldn't forgive me, and she couldn't bear to come back to me. She must hate me so much." She sobbed.

"Do you hate yourself?"

"Yes." She replied sniffling.

"Do you forgive yourself, for sleeping with Hugo?"

"No. I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"Why?"

"Because I ruined the best relationship, all be it the shortest, I'd ever had. I hurt someone that loved me. I hurt someone that I love. And that is the worst feeling in the World." She sobbed again.

"How did Joey react when you told her you'd been raped, and Ruby was your daughter?"

"I never told her. She doesn't know." Charlie said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Initially, I just wanted justice for her so badly. I didn't want my issues to cloud that."

"And after the initial period, why didn't you tell her then?"

"I almost did once. We were in bed." Charlie paused. She blushed and smiled, remembering the moment, Joey had quietly asked her about the scar over her tummy. Joey had run her index finger gently along the scar. It had tickled slightly, but been sensuous at the same time. "She asked me what it was. I chickened out, and I told her it was for some problem or another I had with my periods when I was younger."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want her to think that I was with her because I felt sorry for her. Or because I was making her into my personal crusade, for not getting justice for myself."

"Would you tell her now?"

"Yes. I wish I had told her then."

"Do you feel this past relationship is impacting on your relationship with Angelo?"

"I guess. I mean I love her....erm loved her, and I let her down. Really, really badly."

"And you think you may let Angelo down, by being unfaithful?"

"Erm, no. I don't know. I'd never been unfaithful before Hugo."

"So how do you think you may let Angelo down?"

Charlie paused, before replying. "Because I…because my feelings aren't as strong for him, as they were for Joey."

"You don't love Angelo?"

"Not like that no." she sighed.

"What is it like?"

"Well, he's nice, we've got history, we're comfortable with each other. I like him, a lot. It was easy being with him."

"Do you think that's why you couldn't commit to him? Because you don't love him?"

"Yes. Probably."

"Did you want Angelo to move into your place?"

"No." Charlie shook her head.

"Why was that?"

"No…I just…just no."

"Because of your fear of commitment?"

"Not really."

"Is it because you aren't over Joey?"

Charlie paused. She bit her lip. "Probably." She replied.

"If she'd have stayed, if she'd have forgiven you, would you still be with her now?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. Yes I would."

"Why do you think you slept with Hugo?"

"Because I was confused, and I was scared, of what people would think about my relationship with another woman."

"And yet you say you love her?"

"Yes."

Michael noted she answered him in the present tense again.

"Had you ever had feelings for another woman before?"

"No."

"Were you committed to her? Before you slept with Hugo?"

"Yes. I lived with Joey. At least, she moved in with me, and my flat mates." She blushed, before continuing. "As in properly moved in. Into my room. I was committed to her." She said quietly.

"And you were OK with that? No panic attacks or anything like that?"

"Initially, it was….strange… Like I said, I'd never, you know, been with a woman before Joey. But I was in love with her and it felt right. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted to be with her."

"Have you been with a woman since Joey left?"

"No. Only Angelo."

"If you saw Joey again. How do you think you would react?"

"I honestly don't know." She thought for a moment.

"Ideally?"

"I guess I would like to think that we could talk, I could apologise, she'd maybe think about forgiving me, and I could move on." She smiled briefly.

"Do you think she has moved on?"

Charlies heart constricted in her chest. She hated to think that Joey had moved on. Had found someone else to love. But at the same time, she had no right to feel like that. She'd had her chance and blown it. "She must have I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she never came back to me…erm, she never came home. And she's a beautiful, wonderful woman, so someone's bound to have snapped her up by now." Charlie said sadly.

"If you saw her with someone, how would you feel?"

A tear fell from Charlies eye. "I would be happy for her. Happy that she'd found someone to love her, and treat her how she deserves to be treated."

"And how would you feel for yourself?"

"I will forever wonder, if I'd tried harder, begged to her to stay, how things could have been between us. Or, if she had come back to me, and forgiven me after 3 months away, I think about how things could be now."

"And?" he encouraged her to continue.

"And I would be devastated that she was with someone else other than me. But the only person I can blame for that is myself."

"So, if she came back now, would you want to be with her?"

"I..I.."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"So, if she came..."

"Yes. If she would have me back, I would want to be with her." Again Charlie had tears in her eyes.

All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the front door. It didn't stop.

"Excuse me Charlie. I'll just go see who that is. They seem quite persistent. Could I ask you to wait here? I don't like my clients to accidentally bump into each other."

"Sure." Charlie smiled.

Michael opened the front door. "Oh hello."

"Erm hi. Could I just come in a sec please? It's important."

"Sure. I have a client here at the moment. But we can go to the kitchen." He shut the door.

"Michael, I was just jogging past and I noticed a man in one of your trees in your front garden. I thought it may be best to just pretend to come in for my appointment. I know I'm early."

"What?" Said Michael, walking towards the front door to take a look.

"Be careful, don't make it too obvious. He's in the tree next to the drive."

"Right, could I ask you to wait here. I'll call the police. It's just my other client. I don't like you all bumping into each other. I'd rather keep you all apart."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. Help yourself to a coffee. I won't be long."

He went into his office. "Erm Charlie. There's a guy up one of my trees. Goodness knows what he's doing there. But I've called the police, and wondered if you'd come out with me now to tackle him?"

"Sure. I haven't got my gun though."

"Let's hope we don't need it then."

They went outside, and rushed to the bottom of the tree. "Police. Come down now." Charlie shouted at him.

Sirens could be heard approaching the house. There was a rustling of leaves, and a very red Angelo appeared from the branches.

"Angelo? What are you doing up there?" asked a very shocked Charlie.

"Erm, I thought you were seeing someone."

"And what business is it of yours if I am? We're not going out anymore." Charlie stated angrily. "So you've been following me?" she accused him.

"But Charlie I…"

"Don't but Charlie me. You've turned into a creep. Who would seriously follow someone, they supposedly love? You're insane."

"But Charlie...."

"Keep away from me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Watson turned up, the patrol car screeching to a halt. She jumped out, and was surprised to see Charlie and Angelo standing in front of her. "We got a call from a Michael at this address, about a prowler in a tree. But if you guys are already here…"

"I'm Michael, and this is my prowler." He said, pointing at Angelo.

"Erm Angelo? What's going on?" asked Watson.

"I'll leave you too it Watson." Charlie turned away. She said quietly to Michael. "Friday?"

Michael smiled. "Yes. Same time as today." He followed her to her car. "Erm Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to involve you a group discussion on Friday. How would you feel about that?"

"Erm, I'm not sure."

"They'd be me and another of my clients there. That's all. It's a bit unusual, but I think it'll help you."

"Well, I guess I could give it a go." Charlie said slightly unsurely.

"You could always leave if it wasn't what you want."

"Erm, OK then." She smiled.

"10.15 am OK?"

"Yes sure. Goodbye."

"Bye Charlie."

Charlie drove her car out the drive, and went home.

Michael went back into the house. "Sorted?" asked the young woman.

"Yes. Thanks for that Joey. It is." Chuckled Michael to himself. "Shall we go through?" They went through to his office.

"So how are you?" Michael liked Joey. She was very likeable. She was beautiful, had a lovely smile, and had a wicked sense of humour. She started coming to see him 3 months ago, wanting to talk through her rape, and the attempted murder of her by the rapist. She also wanted to talk through a bad break-up she went through, and how to learn hope to cope with it all.

"I'm good thanks."

"New job going OK then?"

"Yes it is. It's different from being on a boat, but at least I've still got some connection with the water." She smiled. She loved being on the open ocean, but she loved her new job at the aquarium down the coast too. She preferred to see creatures in their natural environment, but a lot of the work the aquarium did, was about saving species as well.

"So, last time we finished by talking about how you need to move on, from your ex, Charlie."

"Yes." Joey gulped.

"You forgave her for Hugo."

"Yes." Joey nodded, she did.

"So, how did she take your apology?"

"She didn't." she paused, and squirmed slightly in her chair. "I came back, a couple of days after the 3 months trip was up." Her head dropped, as she looked at the floor. "But I found out that she'd moved on. While I was away." She said quietly. "She'd started seeing someone else." She wiped a tear from her eye. "So I didn't have the chance to tell her."

"I see." Said Michael.

"Yeah. So, I came back to tell her, that I forgave her, that I love her, and that, if she'll have me, then I'd still like to be her girlfriend."

"And she broke your heart again?"

"Yeah, She couldn't wait the 3 months for me. She'd already started going out with Angelo. He was another cop. She'd gone out with him, briefly, before we got together. So I guess I didn't mean that much to her after all."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Heart broken. Again. Devastated that she couldn't even wait 3 months for me to get back, before moving on with someone else." She replied.

"Did you try and see her while you were back?"

"No. I couldn't face her. What was the point anyway? She'd moved on. I just wanted to leave. To get as far away from here as possible."

"And yet you've come back again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because my brother lives here. Because I can't keep running away forever. I need to get on with my life." She stated.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No." she said quietly.

"How will you react if you do see her?"

Joey squirmed. "Probably exactly as I did on the wharf that time. Walk straight past, and pretend I'm busy."

"You wouldn't feel comfortable, talking to her, having a chat, and getting some closure?"

"No. Not at the moment." She looked up. "Maybe, after a few more sessions of talking it through with you I would." She smiled.

"That's good then." Michael smiled back. He continued. "You still love her a lot don't you?"

"Yes." She said, without hesitation.

"Will you always feel like that?"

Joey thought for a moment before answering. "Yes. She's…I…" she sighed. "I know I'll never get over her. I'm here because I need to learn how to deal with that."

"If she said she still loves you. Would you give her a second chance?"

"She's had 2nd and 3rd chances."

"Would you?" he pressed.

"I don't know."

"But you still love her."

"I'll always love her. That doesn't mean that I would risk breaking my heart all over again. I wouldn't survive the next time. I'm barely surviving this time. I mean, it's getting easier to deal with, slowly, but I'll never forget her. I'll never not love her."

"I'm sorry Joey." He smiled.

"Anyway. It's not going to happen. She moved on ages ago."

They continued to talk, until their session was at an end.

"I would like to get you involved in a group session. How would you feel about that?"

"Erm, I'm not sure. Would I have to tell people what happened to me, and why I'm here?"

"That would be up to you."

"Do you think it will help me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Erm, OK then." Joey said, slightly unsurely.

"Good." Michael smiled. "Friday OK then?"

"Erm yeah, I guess. 10 am as usual?"

"Yeah 10am. Thanks Joey. See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey arrived at Michaels at 9.55 am on Friday morning. She'd run there again. It was 5 miles from her place. Her running had been a way of helping her to move forward. It seemed that each step she took when running, was a step further to getting over everything that happened to her. She felt a bit like Forrest Gump!!

He ushered her into his office, sat her down, and spoke to her about the group session. He said it would start at 10.30am, after his other client arrived.

He got her a coffee. Joey was quite nervous, but he tried to calm her down, by telling her she could leave at anytime, but he hoped she didn't, as he thought it would really help her.

There was a knock on the door at 10.15am. He went to let Charlie in, and took her to the kitchen. He got her a coffee, and said the same to her as he said to Joey.

They he walked Charlie into the office. Joey had stood up, as soon as Michael started opening the door. She was being polite, as ever, and waned to shake his other clients hand before the joint session.

Joey was smiling, as the door opened, her eyes searching out the client, then the smile faded from her face, as she saw Charlie walking in the room behind Michael.

Charlie was eager to see the client that Michael wanted her to have this session with. She froze, when she saw Joey standing up by the sofa in the office. "Joey." She whispered.

They briefly looked into each others eyes, and saw a mixture of pain, and fear, and maybe a bit of love, but all too quickly, that faded as they blinked and looked away from each other.

Joeys smile disappeared, she blushed, then went white. Before she looked at Michael and said. "Michael, why….how…."

Charlie leant on the back of an armchair. Her legs had almost given way on her. She thought she'd almost fainted. "Joey." She said softly.

"Please. Sit down both of you." Said Michael quite loudly. Almost ordering them.

Joey sat back down on the sofa. She sat in the corner, and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and stared at the mug on the coffee table. She took a few quick glances at Charlie. Still overcome by her beauty.

Charlie walked round the chair, still leaning against it for support. She tried to regulate her breathing. She tried not to look at Joey. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt sick. A million questions were whirling around in her head. She took a few quick glances at Joey. She was overcome by her beauty, and her toned, bronzed appearance.

Both Charlie and Joey were thinking the same things. Why has he done this? I know I want closure, but not like this. This is too hard. God she looks so good. She always looked so good. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I can't do this. I can't speak to her. This is going to be too hard. I've got to go. I can't do it. Charlie shut her eyes, as a few tears ran down her face.

Joey stood up, and looked at Michael. "Michael, I can't do this. I've got to go." She said quietly.

Charlie opened her eyes, when she heard Joey speak. She mustered all her strength to say. "No. It's OK. You stay. I'll go." She whispered, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. She knew she was the one that should leave. She was the one who'd done all the hurting of Joey. She didn't deserve to be here. She used all her strength to push on the chairs arms, to help herself stand.

Joey immediately looked round, when she heard Charlie speak. Her heart almost stopped when she heard Charlies weak voice, and saw her tears.

"Sit down both of you." Michael made them both jump by saying.

Joey looked at him and sat down. Charlie did the same.

"I guess you're both wondering why I did this?" they both nodded at him. "Well, I must admit, I've ever done anything like this before, and it's rather unorthodox." He paused. "I've taken a big risk, and I guess that if things don't work out, you could both report me for malpractice." He chuckled. "But I hope it won't come to that."

They both looked at him, surprised at what he was saying.

"You're both my clients." They both seemed surprised. "And you both want closure. You both want to move on." He smiled. "So, I suggest, let's work together to get that to happen." He paused. "What do you say?"

"OK." Said Charlie.

"OK then." Said Joey.

"Great!!" Michael smiled. "I want you both to trust me. And please, I want you both to be honest. If you're both honest, I promise, I can help you both here. OK?"

"OK." Said Joey.

"OK." Said Charlie.

"Good." He smiled. "So, Joey. How are you felling at the moment?"

"Umm, in no particular order." Joey smiled. Charlie thought with a smile, that's my Jo, always trying to make a joke out of things. "Scared, shocked, very nervous, very anxious, erm, embarrassed and erm shy."

"And Charlie, how do you feel?"

"Erm, same as Joey, but also slightly overwhelmed."

"Charlie, is there anything you would like to say to Joey?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes." She gulped. Joey lifted her head off her knees, to look at Charlie. "I would like to ask…to say…" she sighed. "I would like to say, that you look good Joey…erm, you look well Joey. How are you?"

Joey blinked, and then smiled. "Well, apart from needing to see a shrink." They all chuckled. "I'm good. Thank you." Asking. "How are you?"

"I'm OK. Thank you." Charlie smiled shyly at Joey, bit her lip then looked at Michael, as if for help.

"Would you like to say anything else Charlie?" Michael thought that Charlie was mentally stronger than Joey at the moment, and she had more to apologise for, so she would need to speak first, before Joey would begin to open up.

Charlie nodded, and chuckled. "I have loads of things I want to say." Joey smiled, her frown was diminishing. "I just don't know where to start."

"Joey, would you like to ask Charlie anything?" said Michael.

"Yes." Joey whispered. She looked directly at Charlie, her face becoming serious. "I would like to ask Charlie why she didn't wait for me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Charlie swallowed hard, a tear ran down her face. She looked directly at Joey, and said softly. "Because I was weak." She paused. "I didn't think you'd come back to me. I didn't think you'd forgive me. And I thought I needed to be with someone, rather than being on my own." She wiped a tear away. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Jo." Joey nodded, in understanding.

"Would you like to continue Charlie?" Michael asked softly.

Charlie nodded. She knew this was an opportunity to say things, and get things off her chest. She had to grasp it with both hands, and hope that they could both get closure. "I would like to say that I am truly sorry for everything. I was weak, sleeping with Hugo was..…was unforgivable, but not telling you, not admitting it, was even worse. Going out with Angelo before the 3 months was up, was also…..well….unforgivable too. I'm so sorry for it all." She took a deep breath and continued.

"If I could take everything back I would. I never meant to hurt you Jo. I love you…" Joey looked up. "Erm I loved you. But I was confused, scared, I didn't understand how much you meant to me, until the morning after I slept with Hugo. I cursed myself. I was such a mess. What with Brett making the complaint as well. My head was all over the place. I was so weak, trying to prove I wasn't gay. I hoped you wouldn't find out, I wanted to protect you from getting hurt. But, in trying to do that, I hurt you even more. I wish that night with Hugo had never happened. I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you, I can't forgive myself either. And that alone is more than enough torment for me to carry around."

Joey looked Charlie in the eye. "I forgave you Charlie." She said softly.

Charlie lifted her head up. "What?"

"I forgave you, and I came back to you." She stated.

"What? When?"

"I came back after 3 months. Well 3 months and 2 days actually. And Brett told me you'd moved on, and were going out with someone called Angelo, the cop you were going out with before we got together." Charlie looked at her, open mouthed. "So I left on another long haul, 2 days after I returned."

Tears were falling freely down Charlies face. She made no effort to wipe them away. "Oh God Jo. What have I done?" She broke down, resting her head in her hands, as she sobbed into them, her shoulders heaving.

Joey looked very concernedly at Michael. She so wanted to go to Charlie, and comfort her, to put her arms around her, and hold her.

Michael got up, and walked to Charlie, putting an arm around her. Charlie composed herself after a couple of minutes, and Michael sat down, having handed her a box of tissues.

Joey looked at Charlie. She looked so lost. Joey didn't think she'd seen Charlie looking so sad. Still her heart melted at the sight of Charlie. She was stunning, so beautiful, no one would ever compare to her. Joey knew Charlie would have her heart forever. No matter who came along in her future, there was only one Charlie Buckton. But Joey was slowly learning to deal with that, and was learning how to cope without her.

"It's OK Charlie. I forgave you. You really should forgive yourself now."

"How can I? I messed everything up. I..I…hurt you…so much…I'll never get….over you….I'll never be able to show you…" she sobbed again. "I wish I'd have waited, I wish you'd come to see me. I would hav…."

"Would have what Charlie?" asked Joey.

"I would have told you how much you mean to me. How much I love you. And how very very sorry I was. I never meant to hurt you. I would do anything to take it all back."

Joey nodded in acceptance of Charlies words. "I know you're sorry Charlie. Thank you for being honest." Joey smiled. Charlie thought she looked so beautiful. Her dimples showed. There was some brightness in her eyes again.

Charlie stuttered. "Jo, do you…do you…still…care for me?"

Joey smiled. "Yes, of course." Charlie smiled now too. "You broke my heart, but you're still the only one who will ever be in it Charlie." She sighed. "But I'm learning how to cope with that. Michael's helping me. I'm glad he's helping you too."

"Charlie, did you want to say anything else?"

Charlie nodded. "Angelo." She said.

"Would you like to tell Joey why you're split from Angelo, and why you couldn't commit to him?"

"Yes." She swallowed. "Jo..I..I..still love you. I've always loved you. I'll never stop loving you."

"Joey, would you like to tell Charlie why you're having problems moving on?"

Joey nodded. "Because I'm still in love with you." She whispered.

They sat there, thinking about what each other had just said. They still loved each other. After all that happened, they still loved each other.

Charlie glanced at Joey. Her brown eyes were as beautiful as ever, but there was no sparkle. There was no life to them now. She cursed herself. She was the one who'd done this to Joey. Squeezed the life out of such a beautiful young woman, hurt her so badly, that Joey needed to see a counsellor to get over her. No one else would probably have noticed the pain in Joeys eyes. But Charlie did. Charlie saw it all. Her heart broke.

Michael had left the room in silence for a moment. Letting the realisation set in. "So, you see my dilemma." He said.

They both looked at him. "I'm trying to work with both of you, to get over your broken hearts and to move on. But I can see that you two are still madly in love with each other, and I believe, you should not be getting over each other." They glanced quickly at each other, before looking away again. "I believe you two should be together."

He stood up. "So. I'm going for a walk for say." He checked his watch. "Thirty minutes. I'll see you later." They both watched him, open mouthed, as he left the room, and went out the front door. They heard him shut it on his way out.

Charlie looked at Joey. She thought she should be the one to say something first. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Jo. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I was just so scared and confused about my feelings at the time. I messed it all up. It's all my fault."

"It's not all you fault Charlie. I shouldn't have pushed you to come out. You were still getting used to the idea."

There was silence for what like seemed an hour, but in reality was 10 seconds.

"I can't believe you still love me after all I put you through." Charlie said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Are you still working on a trawler?"

"No. I work at the aquarium at Smithstown."

"Oh right." Charlie smiled and nodded. "Do you live with Brett?"

"No. I'm in a shared house in Smithstown. I still see Brett now and then. We're getting on a lot better now."

"Good." Charlie smiled.

"Are you still at Leahs?"

"I am, but Rubes has moved in with Irene now…" Charlie stopped. She looked up, now staring at Joey. "OMG, you don't know about Ruby do you? OMG."

"I do know. Why didn't you tell me?" Joey said quietly.

Charlie sobbed again. "Because I didn't want you to think I was helping you out for some ulterior motive. You know, on a personal crusade for not getting justice myself. And I was….ashamed."

"It wasn't your fault you got raped Charlie. You told me that often enough." Joey said softly.

"I know." She continued to cry.

Joey got off the sofa, and walked slowly towards Charlie. She knelt on the floor, and put her arms around Charlie. Charlie responded, slowly, unsure at first, but then pulled Joey in tightly, as they both cried together.

They both felt like they never wanted to let go. It felt so right being in each others arms. They relished the feel of each other, they fitted so well, they loved the smell of each other.

"Jo…I…still love you." Charlie gulped. "Is there any chance….would you…could you bear…." Charlie closed her eyes. "Would you think about going out with me again?" she ventured. She held her breath as she waited for Joey to reply.

There was silence.

"Sorry Jo." Chalrie whispered. "I had no right to ask that. "

"Yes Charlie."

"What?"

"Yes. I would go out with you again. I still love you too Charlie." Joey said. Her heart was beating so fast and loud, she was sure the people in the next street could hear it.

Charlie almost crushed Joey in her arms, as she felt her heart swell with love, and the clouds of depression and sadness disappear.

"You really would?" she checked.

"Yes. But we'd have to take things slowly. Very slowly."

"Of course. Of course. Whatever you want Joey. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Charlie pulled back, and looked at Joey through her teary eyes. She used her right hand to cup Joeys face, as she leant forward slowly, and tenderly brushed her lips against Joeys. They were both shocked at the jolt of electricity that that set off in them. And pulled back slightly. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Wow." Said Charlie.

"Yeah. Wow." Said Joey.

They leant in for another kiss, to seal the start of their new life together.


End file.
